The Embrace The 100
by BellaTrixlr
Summary: There is a bit of Bellarke and I really just wanted to see where my mind went as I saw their hug. I wanted it to be the way that I wanted that show. I'm really new at this and I really hope you enjoy.


**I'm new to this so I really hope you enjoy. **

This is bad, really bad. Clarke couldn't move and couldn't scream, Anya had her pinned down to the floor and was delivering blows one after the other never

stopping. I struggled against her until I couldn't anymore, Anya was going to kill me. I heard shouting in the distance as lights swarmed into the clearing, It was blinding but it definately got Anya's attention. Clarke took that time to headbutt her and take her prisoner to the camp. What came next is a bit of a blur.

Anya had been shot, I ran over to her screaming for her to stay awake, She then whispered, "My fight is over" and she was gone. Then before I could tell them to hold their fire a bullet flashed into my shoulder, Crying out in pain I looked up and met the butt of a gun. Silence. I was barely awake still paralyzed from the beating I took from Anya, still trembling from the torture in Mount Weather, I looked up and the light was too much for me too handle. Hands

touching my face and looked up to see a woman standing in front of me. "How many are there?" just as I thought the torture was over, I was strung up and started being tazed by the rods from the Arke. It felt like hours before they

stopped she kept asking me the same question, "How many are there" but I wouldn't answer because I didn't know what she meant. Of what? Then something clicked in Clarke's mind, They thought she was a Grounder.

"Cl-Clarke Gri-Griffan" I managed to choke out, then I see her running towards me.. No her eyes must be playing tricks on her, Her mother was dead. "Clarke, Honey can you hear me?" I looked up and it was her. "Mom? You were-

were dead and Bellamy and Everyone n-no I don't believe it. Get out of my head!" she screamed. Abby took a step back utterly shocked, "Clarke no I'm here. Bellamy made it back and so did Finn, everyones fine." She was cut down and taken into a room set up like a hospital. Clarke felt pain everywhere when Abby went to clean her up. She had cuts, bruises, and wounds all over her, one of her ribs was even broke. But fatigue took over and she fell asleep. I woke up to hear a commotion over at the gate, I lifted the flap of the tent and saw Raven sitting there waiting for me. "Clarke! I'm so glad you're okay. " She said as she hobbled her way over to me. Clarke noticed that her leg was in a brace and suddenly guilt over took her. "Raven I'm so-" Raven cut her off with a smile and said "It sucks but im dealing. " Just then they both turned and looked at the gate being creaked open. "Bellamy" I whispered with relief, and love in the tone of my voice. Before the attack her and Bellamy got close, they never kissed or were ooey gooey but they definately were closer. She didn't know if love was the word for it but she didn't know at this moment in time, All that mattered was Bellamy.

"Go I'll catch up" She heard Raven say, but she swore that she could hear a mumble from Raven that sounded like "Just kiss already". Clarke started walking over but stopped in her tracks when she saw another girl, clearly shaken. I knew better than to get in the middle of that but my mom was taking her and Monroe away so i couldn't help it. *** Bellamy turned to talk to his sister before a blur with a blonde head attacked him, No not just any blonde blur it was Clarke. She was crying because she couldn't believe that he was there, Clarke tightened her grip scared that if she let go he'd disappear. Clarke was there, hugging him, it felt unreal. Bellamy hugged back holding as tightly as he could burying his face in the crook of her neck, smiling more than hes ever done. "I thought you we-were dead" Clarke had said choking down tears. " I thought I killed you." She managed to get out before completely breaking apart. "I'm right

here Princess and I'm not leaving again." He murmured into the Crook of her neck. They broke apart and Clarke turned to hug Octavia, but was pushed into Bellamy instead. Bellamy lowered his head down to mine and brushed my lips with his, Her face was flushed and was bright red, she kissed back never wanting to let go. Bellamy stared into the beautiful blue eyes as their lips unlinked. "Raven!" Clarke half yelled half laughed, "Oops I must've slipped" she said in response, giggling with Octavia. Clarke turned from them all completely red and walked through the open gate. She had managed to slip through before the guards got it completely shut. She didn't know what took over her but she started running, she had managed to get pretty far before it became nightfall, she was out in a matter of minutes. Bellamy and Octavia had raced after her and stopped dead in there tracks when they saw her sleeping right by a fire.

Bellamy sat next to the sleeping Clarke and couldn't help but look at her. Even though her face was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts she was still beautiful, and seemed to look so peaceful while asleep.

**Clarke's dream**

_Hey guys wheres Bellamy and Finn? The entire camp turned to look at her. "Its all your fault" They said in unison, "I don-" that was when she saw Bellamy lying, dead in front of her. She let out a loud sob and fell to her knees, "All your fault, All your fault, You deserve to die." I stared in horror as the entire camp got closer, "No, please no" I said not realizing I was screaming. _

Bellamy was startled awake by Clarke tear stained, screaming "No Bellamy No.. Please no please, You were fine you can't just give up on me" . He stare mortified for a second and starting shaking her, "Clarke! Wake up Clarke!" Clarke had sat straight up saying "Its all my fault" and looked over to see a very concerned Bellamy holding her hand. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying. "Please don't ever leave, please". Bellamy was in shock by the impact of her, but hugged back and whispered, "Not a chance Princess." Moments later she was calmed and had fallen asleep in his arms, He looked at her before laying his head back saying "My Princess is home" and dozed off.


End file.
